


A touch of home

by TinyThoughts



Series: You only need to ask [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Geraskier, Hugs, I love my boys, M/M, Oops, Rain, Roach is as always a good girl, Storms, Thunder - Freeform, asking for things, geralt has no shirt on, it is ok to want things, jaskier is not a fan of thunder, lots of hugs, no beta we burn like Cintra, tent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/pseuds/TinyThoughts
Summary: “Geralt?”He looks up and meets Jaskier’s eyes through the darkness. He is still on his knees, hands clenched in his lap. Geralt slowly lowers the bag.“Can I ask you something odd?”Can be read as a stand alone but is a continuation of Taste of Apples.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: You only need to ask [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793455
Comments: 17
Kudos: 179





	A touch of home

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny shoutout to @skai6 (Biosahar) who put ideas in my head. Jaskier asking for things and Geralt unable to say no is just adorable and I crave it.  
> Hope you all like some cuddles!

The stars are hiding behind heavy clouds.

The day was hot and humid, and now it’s almost unbearable. Geralt can feel the thunder approaching, sense the crackling of building electricity. They have taken cover in a forest. Not the best place, he would have preferred a hut or a cave but sometimes you have to take what you can get.

There is no rain yet, but it will be here. He has Jaskier help him set up their small tent and secure Roach where he judges she will be the safest. There will be no fire tonight. They take their dinner cold, sharing the left-overs from last night's catch.

When the first rumble creeps in above them, the air is so thick it’s hard to breathe. Geralt is not scared of thunder, but he doesn’t like how it muffles everything else and the lightning messing up his night sight. Roach takes everything in her stride, ears twitching every now and then, stepping around a bit, but not that impressed. She has faced far worse than some bad weather.  
Then there is Jaskier. He sits next to Geralt on the ground, shoulders stiff.

He says nothing, staring up at the sky. There is lightning, making the clouds light up from within and giving the trees around them a sickly white and grey complexion.  
The first fat drops of rain hit the leafs and then the thunder rolls over them, deep and angry. Jaskiers eyes are wide, fixed upwards, the last of his meal still in his hands.  
Giving Roach a last look, Geralt decides it's time to settle in for the night.

“Jaskier.” Geralt says, but gets no reaction.  
He reaches out to touch his arm, and Jaskier startles and whips his head around. His eyes are wide, almost comically round. A small smile tugs at Geralt's lips, but he pushes it down.

“Come on.” He says, the first drops breaking through the tree's protection. “Let’s go inside the tent.”

Jaskier just nods, barely blinking. Geralt goes first, opening the flap to let Jaskier inside. The forest catches most of the rain falling from the skies, but it’s really pouring down. By the time they are both safely inside the back of his tunic is heavy with it, thunder rumbling closer and closer.

Without a word Geralt rolls out their bedrolls. Jaskier sits on his knees, staring at his hands. He doesn’t flinch when the lightning strikes, but it’s a near thing.

Geralt's shirt sticks uncomfortable to his back and shoulders, making him shiver, so he takes it off.

With a sad little sound it lands on the ground next to him. Geralt takes out his bag and rummages for a new tunic. There is a loud clap of thunder, Geralt can’t help but to worry a little about his companions. Jaskier not singing, Roach outside in the rain.

“Geralt?”

He looks up and meets Jaskier’s eyes through the darkness. He is still on his knees, hands clenched in his lap. Geralt slowly lowers the bag.

“Can I ask you something odd?” The rain is a soft contrast on the fabric of the tent.   
Geralt nods his agreement, an echo of what passed between them last going through him.

“Can I hug you?” Jaskier asks.

Their eyes are locked, and there is this fluttering going through Geralt. His mind is reeling and all he can think of is apples.

“Come here.” Is all he says, sitting down and opening his arms, mouth dry.

Jaskier shuffles over and stands on his knees, wrapping his arms around Geralt's neck.

That puts Geralt’s face right over Jaskiers heart.

He presses his ear against Jaskiers chest and hears it fluttering like the wings of a bird.

It is warm.   
The fabric against his bare chest smoothe and the smell of his bard comforting.   
His arms wrapped around Jaskiers waist tightens a fraction, Jaskiers nose in his hair, taking a deep breath.

The nature around them is quiet, the storm a raging contrast. He counts the seconds between every flash and thunder with the beats of Jaskiers heart. They sit there, in their tiny haven of peace, for what feels like forever. Geralt would not mind it being forever. He turns his head upward, angling up to nose at Jaskiers collarbone. They are so close. It feels warm, safe, good, like home. In these arms he will always be home.

Slowly Jaskier inches downwards, sinking to a more sitting position between Geralt's thighs. Geralt changes his grip, enveloping him in his embrace now that they are in the right height,, holding him tightly against himself. Jaskier rests his head against the side of Geralts. His warm fingers against Geralt's bare skin sends little shivers through him.

“You are not going to ask me why this time?” Jaskier mumbles, eyes closed, cheek against Geralt’s ear. It sounds funny when heard like that.

“Don’t need to.” Geralt replies, tightening his arms around him. Jaskiers fingers make soft patterns on his back.

“Feel better?” he asks, letting his lips press against his bard's neck.

“With you, my dear Geralt, I’m always better.”

**Author's Note:**

> come hug me at tumblr!  
> dapandapod
> 
> And all the love to the lot of you out there. More hugs to the people!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] A touch of home - TinyThoughts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118372) by [LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads)




End file.
